livingbooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry D. Rabbit
Harold Donald "Harry D." Rabbit is the main protagonist and narrator of Harry and the Haunted House and the TV series. He has two sisters named Phoebe and Olivia and two brothers named Sam and Daniel and is also a guitarist of the band Journey Kids. On his 8th birthday (April 9th), he met and befriended his music star friend Billy Joel at his house who gave him a red baseball hat as a souvenir birthday gift which he still wears for good luck and also a new pet puppy named Spot as a surprise. His neighbor, best friend and love-interest is Amy Fourpaws and his best friends as well are two tritagonists Earl Earwax and Stinky Jones. His favorite color is red, his favorite foods are chicken and mashed potatoes, pancakes and fast foods especially French fries and cheeseburgers and one of his favorite singers is Billy Joel who he met and befriended when he received a new puppy. His first line was "Hi. I'm Harry. And guess what? Billy Joel gave me a new puppy. His name is Spot. Are you ready? Let's go!" Harry, Amy, Earl, Stinky, Spot and Billy as well as other music stars are all friends. He is allergic to strawberries and dust and is a co-host alongside Billy Joel of Harry's Beach Talent Show as well as a runner-up of the musical chairs. He got mad when his little sister Olivia accidentally broke off all the strings of his red guitar he adores and luckily she didn't mean it so he forgave her after his guitar was getting repaired at the repair shop. Plus, his favorite costume is his train costume which he wears for the Locomotion act. Harry's birthday is April 9th and his zodiac sign is Aries. He loves all things nice and sweet and traveling too and loves art especially he loves to draw and paint pictures with crayons, markers, paints and paintbrushes when he is very artistic. Family Life He lives in a purple house with his parents, two grandparents, two brothers Sam (14 years old) and Daniel "Danny" (7 years old), and two sisters Phoebe (10 years old) and Olivia (4 years old) who he loves very much. He also has two pets: a puppy dog Spot and a kitten Rainbow. He always carries his stuffed elephant doll to bed. One of his sisters, Olivia, goes to his Park Plaza Elementary School with him and his friends but in a different classroom, but his brothers did not go there. His great-grandpa Howard Christian Rabbit died of bronchopneumonia aged 95 so many of Harry's family members attended his funeral, but Harry just missed it due to Earl's 8th birthday party but still misses him anyway. Family: Lives in a purple house with his parents, two brothers, two sisters, two grandparents and two pets: a puppy dog Spot and a kitten named Rainbow. Bio: Birthday: April 9th Zodiac Sign: Aries Home: Purple house Parents: Katherine "Kathy" Doreen (nee: Smith) and Ethan Crispin Rabbit Siblings: Sam and Daniel "Danny" Rabbit (2 brothers ages 14 and 7) and Phoebe and Olivia (2 sisters, ages 10 and 4) Other Family: Great-Grandpa Howard (died of bronchopneumonia aged 95, just a week before his 96th birthday. Harry misses him but did not go to his funeral due to Earl's 8th birthday party, but his family members attended his great-grandpa's funeral), Grandparents, Aunts, Uncles Favorite Color: Red Favorite Food: Fried Chicken and Mashed Potatoes, Pancakes, Any Fast Food Favorite Ice Cream Flavor: Chocolate Favorite Holiday: Christmas, Independence Day Allergy: Strawberries, Dust Favorite Singer: Billy Joel (who he met and befriended when he received a new puppy at his house), Steve Perry (who is his favorite of Journey), Smash Mouth Favorite Art: Drawing and painting pictures with crayons, markers, paints and paintbrushes Likes: Spot, Billy Joel, Pancakes, Fast foods, Playing with Friends, The color red, Winning (which makes him feel happy), His red hat, Traveling, His red guitar, All things nice and sweet, Winning, Art especially drawing and painting with crayons, markers, paints and paintbrushes, the songs "Piano Man", "Put Your Little Foot, Right There", "The Locomotion", "Oh, Sherrie" and "We Are The World", Playing the piano, Riding on the train, Walking his dog Spot, Riding his scooter Dislikes: Homework (unless it is easy), Bad Grades, Having Bad Dreams, Being scolded, Losing his red hat, Losing his dog, Losing a game, Strawberries, Dust, When his friends brag, Waiting (because it takes too long), Punishments, Getting bullied, Rain (because it's too wet to go out and play), Smelly socks, When his little sister Olivia accidentally breaks his guitar strings which makes him mad at her Talent Show Acts: "Piano Man" with Billy and Spot, "Put Your Little Foot, Right There" with Olivia, Spot, Billy and Amy, "Locomotion" (by Kylie Minogue) as a lead singer, "We Are The World" with all his friends Pets: Spot (puppy dog that Billy Joel gave him), Rainbow (kitten) Favorite Wild Animal: Giraffes, Peacocks, Tigers (because they are pretty), Whale Sharks, Seals, Parrots, Elephants, Springboks, Panda Bears Category:Males Category:Living Books Characters Category:Characters Category:Cider Category:Rabbit family Category:Siblings Category:Main Protagonists Category:Narrators Category:Puppy Owners